


Betrayal

by LAG



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU, Blood, Gen, Guns, Heavy - Freeform, M/M, Medic - Freeform, Murder, Other, Red - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG/pseuds/LAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the day Medic finally decides to confront Heavy about his feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad and there's accent text so be careful...

Medic strode slowly down the bleak hallway as thoughts sloshed around in his head. Heavy and him had become increasingly more affectionate towards each other as the days went by, and now felt like the day. His legs seemed to carry him automatically to Heavy's door as Medic's nerves tingled with anticipation and worry. Medic sighed and scratched his head as he stopped in front of Heavy's room. He raised his hand to knock, but dropped it after a second or two losing his courage. Medic shook his head and berated himself at his cowardice.

_Come on, do it dummkopf! The doors right there just reach out and-, oh mein gott what's that smell?!_

Medic flinched and doubled over as a horrible odor drifted into his nostrils. He had smelt it many times before from the bodies of enemy Blu's that the Pyro had missed in his daily sweep of the base. It was an old stench as well, whatever was dead in that room it was big, and it had been festering there for more than a few weeks. Trying to suppress the rising bile in his throat, Medic managed to cough out a stuttered call to Heavy and see if he was in. Of course Medic couldn't see how with that smell but he had to check and gave the door a heavy knock.

When there was no answer, Medic took a deep breath and reached for the door handle of Heavy's room. "What is Medic doing?" It took Medic everything to hide the small screech that had escaped his lips as he jumped at the sound of Heavy's voice, but he managed to pass it off as a sort of strangled yawn. "Oh, ah, Heavy-" Medic sighed and chuckled embarrassed, "I didn't see you zhere."

"Did I scare you Doktor?"

"Ah, no. Don't vorry herr Heavy." Medic gladly stepped away from the bear like Russian mans door and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "Is Doktor okay?" He had been gulping in fresh air while he could, knowing eventually they'd be investigating the smell. "I'm fine, but may I ask Herr Heavy, vhat is zhat smell coming from your room?" It must've been a trick of the light but for a moment Medic thought he saw Heavy's face darken. "Is nothing. Engineer says dinner is ready. Come, let us eat!" Heavy slapped a giant hand down on his back and winded Medic, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts. "Alright Herr Heavy, lets go. But, ve must get Herr Sniper to look around your room. I zhink somezing must have died in zhere und ve know Sniper is zhe best to sniff zhese zhings out." Medic chuckled to his self slightly and continued to walk a few steps before he realized that Heavy was not with him. "Heavy, vhat- huuh!" He had begun to turn around when a bang sounded and echoed in his ears.

A searing pain started in the core of his gut and Medic looked down as blood began to seep through his beige vest. "H- Heavy?" Medic stumbled forward a few steps before two more shots rang out and tore through his body. He grabbed what he thought was Heavy's shirt as he began sliding down to his knees. Heavy reached up and pulled off his face. With a soft whooshing sound the Spy appeared in a cloud of smoke holding a pistol loosely at his side. "V- vhere is Heavy!" The Spy turned his head silently and looked at Heavy's room. Medic coughed up blood on the Spy's shoes as a choking feeling grew in the back of his throat and tears slid down his face. "Ah, n- no!" The Spy grabbed the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the room, the smell gagging them both but only the Medic showing it. A brick wall of the smell slapped Medic hard in the face as Spy opened the door and threw him in. Medic shuddered at the sight of Heavy's deteriorating body in front of him, coughing up more of the red stuff that covered the floor as he bled out. "Enjoy Doctor, at least you'll be togezher now."

The laughter that came from the Spy rung in Medic's ears as he began to fade out of consciousness. In one last effort to do anything, Medic pushed an arm under himself and tried to crawl forward a foot or two before collapsing. He heard the door close and lock behind him knowing he would die there. His sights turned rather unwillingly towards Heavy's dead form in front of him and a fresh wave of tears poured out. "Oh, Heavy, how could I not have known." Medic's body convulsed involuntarily as he reached forward in an attempt to pull himself up. He cried out in pain and clutched at himself as though there were worms wriggling through his muscles. More blood clogged his throat and he stuck a finger in his mouth to throw it up. Medic's head swam with pain and the smell of the rotting corpse beside him. As the spasms subsided Medic lay still and let himself cry, not wanting to cause himself anymore unnecessary pain.

He could feel his breathing become softer and shallower as the time passed. The pain had subsided greatly due to the release of Dopamine in his brain and felt completely relaxed. A small smile even grew on his face as he saw his own blood pooled around him. "All of my blood is outside of me." The small smile grew to a grin as the Medic lazily lifted his hand and dipped a finger into the pool, his own morbid curiosity coming out even now in this drugged like state. Deprived of blood, Medic felt stupid and clumsy slipping about as he tried to stand with a completely numb body. He flopped himself over the huge chest of Heavy's dead figure and drunkenly pulled himself close to the mans face. "I never got to tell you zhis nor vill I ever Herr Heavy, but I love you. I vill live for zhe both of us." Medic pulled himself clumsily to his feet and giggled stupidly when he slipped in his blood and almost fell back to the ground. Every room was equip with a med pack and Medic reached for the one that hung above the bed in Heavy's room.

If he hadn't been so loopy, Medic wouldn't have had so much trouble opening the thing. His vision began to blur momentarily as he sat down on the bed, what remaining blood in him rushing to his head. Medic shook away the dark spots in his eyes and began to patch himself up, downing a whole bottle of pills as he did so. When finished Medic let himself fall back and collapse on the bed, his head falling to the side to look again at Heavy's dead form. His brain was too dumb at the moment to comprehend what was wrong with him and he yawned almost in a way to distract himself noticing that his limbs felt like lead. "Goodnight Herr Heavy, see you at dinner." His eyes dropped shut and he fell asleep so fast it was like he had been knocked out cold by one of Scout's baseballs. Absentmindedly, Medic cuddled up to Sasha, Heavy's gun, who seemed to have been lugged with difficulty onto the bed by someone.


End file.
